


An Angel’s Promise

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: 1K Follower Celebration drabble request by @narisjournal-blog – prompts for fluff, pining/longing, and reunion inspired by TKG poem #9. Something short, sweet, hopeful, and wholly influenced by the SPN season 12 finale (I believe any relation to the finale is vague enough to not warrant a spoiler warning).





	An Angel’s Promise

My eyes are the cloudless expanse of vivid blue sky stretching to the limits of the horizon. Tilt your gaze Heavenward if only for an instant to perceive the warmth of my sunlight reverence upon your flushed cheeks. Lose yourself in that endless sapphire sea as you are so often wont to do.

I am here with you.

Stay with me a while longer. Twine your fingers idly through the smooth lush grass, radiant with heat, Earth firm beneath your fingertips. Observe how I kiss the gathering clouds with a million fiery shades of golden hue. These are all the ways I love and miss you; this is the passion burning at my very core.

I am everywhere.

Rest with me now as the sky darkens to midnight, enveloping you safely within shadowy wings. Feel the gentle caress of the rolling breeze, goosebumps prickling your skin as you shiver in recognition of my tender touch.

I promised you forever, and forever doesn’t end.

Lay with me a moment or two more – close your eyes, and hear me. My voice is the deep rumbling thunder resounding eternal devotion across the hilltops. Listen carefully to my words.

This is only the beginning.

Once upon a time I flew.

Once upon a time I fell.

Once upon a time I failed.

And once upon a time I found my way back to you.


End file.
